


DogFight . PROLOGUE (Currently not in the works)

by Aclxxr



Series: PROJECT . ATAXIA [1]
Category: Original Work, PROJECT Ataxia, ataxia - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blood and Injury, Brutality, Cage Fights, Childhood Trauma, Family Loss, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Tags May Change, Talking Animals, Violence, first fic, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aclxxr/pseuds/Aclxxr
Summary: It has been 500 years since the death of Ophelia, since then the world had entered a relative state of indifference. Though peace was thriving, the earth still felt empty. And thus changes occurred. Beasts found themselves dividing, forming into tribes, packs, clans and even kingdoms. Those that rejected this new movement continued on with the life of a loner. For a while, nothing happened, the earth continued its usual ways of solem peace. And because of that, the animals found new ways to entertain themselves. Wars would break out between the lands, the tradition of hunting turned to needless murder and theft, societies broke even more - isolating themselves and creating their new ways. The period of war was short lived, but the results were long lasting. Corruption never ceased in the world.
Relationships: Halo & Amber
Series: PROJECT . ATAXIA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798420





	DogFight . PROLOGUE (Currently not in the works)

**Author's Note:**

> an original series ive had in mind for a long while now, i shall be updating this as soon as i can. Alotta shit happens in my series so watch out.
> 
> also im new to AO3's writing format so bare with me bruh

Nobody knew exactly where the arenas were held nor its history, some speculated its location to be far off in the deserts, others suggested the mountainous plains - few rejected its existence entirely. Regardless of their theories, the ring was a common topic of mystery. Certain animals across the earth were given strict permission to view the contents of this doghouse: the rich, the empowered, or even a friend of whoever worked here. The word ‘arena’ should’ve given away what exactly they would all come to do at this place; simple, to watch and bet on the lives of those who have been brought to this hell against their will and bare witness to their spartan fights.

There was a range of species which fought here; goats, dogs, wolves, and more. Each selected individual is worth a higher bidding than the next. Those with a major chance of losing were given higher price tags, whilst those with the higher number of victories were priced way less. This dubious way of bidding not only made the ring fights more interesting but gave way for bigger challenges. Spectators could either win up to 1000 gold pieces on a rare win or settle for chum change at around 10 gold pieces. 

But don’t let this method of value fool you just yet. In the ring you may be worth alot, but once that fights over (considering you even made it out alive) you’re nothing but a worthless pebble. Stronger species and winning individuals are given proper care, treatment and rooming. Notable collars would be provided to them also for so-called ‘Vanity’ reasons, although it's clear the real reason for the neck piece is to be able to tell which is from which class. Weaker and newly ‘shipped’ beasts are filed off into claustrophobic cages, fed the scraps of their upper class peers twice a day. Luckily for them, once an hour the system held a ‘free time’ period where nobody was obligated to stay in their ‘rooms’. You could mingle with common breeds, explore the arena, have a rest.  
But there was one rule strictly enforced during these times, and that was to never set foot outside the ring. 

The fighters were all exceptionally young. Members that would reach a certain age were immediately seen as undesired by the work-crew and thus were either *eliminated* or given the newfound role of ‘Mentor’. Mentors were only given to new members, once they’d participated in their first fight they were quickly separated from their teacher.

Just *how* these members came to be weren't all the same. Some were captured, Some were born within these walls, Some were even bought. But only one has walked into this fighting ring willingly.


End file.
